leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Strategy
Skill Usage * strength as a mage derives from her respectable amount of utility from her , , and along with her high scaling ratios and damage potential, particularly from her procs and well known . However, she lacks mobility and is vulnerable at close range. * The long range of abilities allow her to zone and generally counter short-ranged champions. * If you hit an enemy with , throw a but do not detonate it until you land an auto-attack. This will allow you to proc twice for extra damage. * can be deceptively durable using ; use it in teamfights to grant yourself and your entire team a strong absorption shield. * On cast, will instantly cast the shield on you, and when the rod returns it resets the shield on yourself. When running, cast in the direction you are running. This way, you will be shielded twice, faster. * provides sight. Use it to check bushes or gank spots before approaching to prevent an unnecessary death. ** can also be used to check or . * A useful trick is to cast , then auto attack; while your auto attack is in the air, detonate the spell so you can get the passive to detonate right after. If you detonate right after casting however, you may not have the vision to execute the attack. * The combination of the long range slow of and can decimate fleeing enemies. * Using to hit enemies who are attempting to or may allow you to scare them or even kill steal the Dragon or the Baron buff. Similarly, it can be used to finish off the monster when your team is attempting the kill. * If is used on the map Twisted Treeline, her ability from the middle brush can target enemies at the tower. This gives and her team an advantage in lane control. * It is advised for not to get into a close-up fight, as her low movement speed, long cooldowns, and relative fragility will work against her. Stay behind your teammates and spam spells into fights from afar to stay out of harm's way. * benefits from cooldown reduction more so than some casters, as her spells are on a longer cooldown than average. Try obtaining the buff to use as an effective poke ability. * Having a strong map control or is an effective way to see enemies in the fog of war, allowing for well-placed/timed on low health enemies or epic monsters. * is great for clearing large amounts of creeps in a lane, and harassment in late-game due to its noticeably short cooldown. ** Feel free to use just to shave off some of your opponents' HP, due to its low cooldown and high damage output. ** At 40% cooldown reduction can perform it every 30 seconds, which is low enough that she can use it to soften up enemies in a teamfight and then finish off any escaping opponent. ** During the laning phase and depending on the situation, you can use before recalling to stop a push or scare off the enemy as the cooldown, even at early ranks, is not very high. ** However, one of most effective combos is a followed immediately by to proc the passive and deal unavoidable damage to those caught. This can effectively turn a fight around if you manage to catch priority targets with this. * The damage of her ultimate extends slightly past the targeting icon, but enemies will likely dodge it if they are at the very edge. * The most common damage dealing combo that can use is ( > (without activating it again) > > Auto-Attack > Lucent Singularity (Activate the original one you placed) > Auto-Attack * can easily punish enemies who overextend or chase her down by kiting with , especially in the jungle, and will make it easy for you to use a and combo right after for damage which will either scare them off, finish them, or weaken them enough for your teammates to finish the job. * It is strongly suggested to use smart cast as requires fast initiation of spells to pull of her whole combo. * Do not neglect her passive at any level. does not put out the most reliable damage, but has a high per level scaling on her passive. In comparison, if you were to fire off a at level 11 with a , the bonus damage on your ultimate and the bonus damage from your passive would be roughly the same. Spacing your abilities apart and weaving in auto-attacks between each of your damaging abilities will drastically increase your damage at all levels. * While not played as often, can be played and built to that of a support, requiring a more passive approach to curb her mana costs and lack of hard and reliable disables. * When ulting escaping enemies, minimize angle of enemy vector and ult path. Sidestepping in a lane helps. Item Usage * is a burst mage with a fair amount of team utility but long cooldowns. Thus she benefits most from ability power, cooldown reduction, and mana regen. * Ability power simply improves the strength of all of abilities. The primary item of choice for this is . * The most potent damage items for include , and . Flat ability power increase both her damage and utility due to her shield scaling. * An early source of mana regeneration is crucial due to the spammy nature of her abilities. ** into provides mana regen into late game, in addition to a large chunk of cooldown reduction. ** into , or into increases both your mana pool and survivability. ** is the most efficient choice due to its stats as and require time to reach their full potential. * is an important item while getting to the later phases of the game. Many enemies naturally gain magic resist as they level, and after a certain point they are able to brush off attacks. Penetration helps to make her spells hit harder and be more effective in fights. * A on can be effective in adding another source of damage to a kit that already encourages auto-attacking. However, players should always be careful about getting too close. * can make good use of and its upgrades as a support especially due to the long range of . Recommended Items Countering * All of spells are skillshots; move erratically to avoid her spells. ** Avoiding is critical for your survival as it easier for her to land her full combo ( »» > ) on you. ** Remember that unlike , will snare an additional enemy behind the first target. ** Starting with will can help you dodge skill shots by moving faster away or out of them. * When fleeing with low health, do not move in a straight line, in order to avoid her . ** has a red indicator that indicates where the ability is cast, even in fog of war. Use this to your advantage. ** Even though has a long but limited range, the spell animation is nearly instant, unlike . ** Be careful when you have the debuff on while fires as you will receive both the damage proc from the and the laser itself. * Move away from until the debuff wears off to reduce the damage you will take. * Do not run in a straight line when running away from or chasing . It is best to sidestep to avoid her or . * does not do any damage, thus you do not need to dodge it. However, be ready to dodge other skills. * Due to the small and narrow paths in the jungle, spells become more than likely to land, enabling her to fully use her combo, which can devastate any carries or squishies. ** This also becomes a problem / advantage in team fights that occur in these areas. can easily deal massive damage to enemies who stand in a line. ** is also more than likely to hit, shielding all her allies which will cause a large problem / advantage, preventing a large amount of DPS dealt to her team. * is generally countered by champions that can survive her burst and chase her/close the distance, such as . * is a skill shot based champion. Though her abilities move rather quickly, it is still possible to dodge them. However, fires instantly; using to escape being hit by this may be necessary. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies